Drop your shield , Lonely Knight
by Icypixie
Summary: The lonely knight raises his shield, but she may make him drop it.


A/N: I've been replaying all my ace attorney games, so my fanfic ideas are going in overdrive. And all of them are Kay/Edgeworth. None of the one shots are related.

"You're leaving, again?" Kay asked as she watched Edgeworth fold his burgundy suits and place them in a suitcase.

"Yes," He replied, not looking at her. "I'm going to Japan for a little while and then to Germany to study." He neatly placed each article of clothing in the bag and zipped it closed.

"How long will you be gone?" Kay questioned, crossing her arms as if suddenly feeling cold.

"Not long." He lied. Kay looked in his closet and saw that most of his suits were packed.

"So you're running." She stated, looking away from him.

Edgeworth froze. It was true that he was running, but he wouldn't say it out loud.

"What could I possibly be running from?"

"Yourself." Kay replied blankly. _And me. _

Edgeworth simply rolled his suitcase to the door, pausing beside Kay for only a second. In his steely voice he whispered "Don't try to think you can understand me, Kay."

That one sentence made her heart grow heavy. She turned in time to see Edgeworth open the door to his apartment and head towards the stairs. She sprinted after him and pushed him into the elevator, making him drop his suitcase in the process.

"Kay! What are you….?" But, his words caught in his throat as the elevator doors closed, and then the power cut off.

A few days earlier: 

Kay and Edgeworth were standing in front of her apartment, saying goodnight. It's was Kay's 21st birthday so he had taken her out to celebrate.

"That was the most fun I've had!" Kay exclaimed as she walked to her door.

Edgeworth simply smirked in reply. She was wearing a fitted black dress and heels. It made her look so different from the eccentric teenage thief he knew 4 years ago. "I'm glad, Kay." He said, standing in the hallway. "I should let you sleep."

Kay's cheeks were a shade of pink from the wine they drank, and he noticed her steps were more than a bit tipsy. "Thanks for the wonderful birthday, Edgey." She said, pulling out her apartment key.

Edgeworth was about to turn and leave when he remembered something. He pulled a small box from his pocket and handed it to Kay. "I almost forgot to give you this."

Kay took the small box and opened it. Inside was a gold necklace, the pendent in the shape of a 3 legged raven. The symbol of the Yatagarasu. "How?…Where did you find this?"

"I had it made for you. I thought you deserved something unique."

"Thank you so much." She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

At first, Edgeworth was shocked by the sudden contact. But after a moment, he returned the hug. It was strange how comfortable he was with her in his arms. Her hair had a light scent of oranges and she felt so warm. She started to pull away, but paused when she saw his face. They just stood there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes.

Before either could stop to think, Edgeworth began to lean forward. She did as well, closing her eyes as they got closer.

The moment their lips touched, Edgeworth felt the armor protecting his heart fall away. Kay moved her hand up his back, and it felt so right. The way her lips felt, her intoxicating smell, they way her body pressed against his. It was beautiful.

Then he pushed her away.

Kay stumbled and backed into her door, looking at him in surprise. He wasn't looking at her, he couldn't. All he could do was stare at the floor and breathe heavily.

"Miles…" Kay began, but he donned his armor once more and briskly walked away.

Present: 

"Dammit!" Kay yelled as she smashed the emergency call button. She didn't even notice that Edgeworth was against the wall now, sliding to the floor.

_It'll be okay, _He thought, trying to reassure himself. _The power will come back any minute know. Breathe in, breathe out. _

An hour later, they were still in the elevator. Kay had moved to the opposite wall, because she was still mad at him. She had a good reason. She had felt so perfect in that moment, and then he just ripped it from her.

Edgeworth had pulled his cravat from his neck and was sliding his jacket from his shoulders. He threw them off to the side, and leaned against the wall of the elevator again. He had managed to keep quiet for this long, but now the silence was setting him on edge.

"How long till we get out of here?" he said aloud, not really talking to Kay but hoping for a response.

She merely shrugged her shoulders. She wouldn't even look at him.

After another long silence, he spoke again.

"I wasn't running away, you have to know that." He was lying, but he had to try to get her to talk to him.

"Really?" She asked in a monotone. One word, but it was a start.

"Yes, really."

"So you happen to go on a trip, just days after you kiss me?" She hissed. Her words were cold as ice.

Memories of that night began to float back to him. Her soft lips, the scent of her hair, the way she felt in his arms. He quickly shoved the thoughts away. "It wasn't anything to do with you." He managed to say, trying to keep his emotions contained.

Kay scoffed and looked away. "You're saying you didn't feel anything?"

"I didn't say that." he said, a slight sadness in his voice.

"Then what are you saying?" she asked, finally looking at him.

He kept his face still, but inside he felt his heart being ripped apart. Kay would hate him and he'd hate himself for hurting her. But she deserved someone better. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't drop his armor. "I'm saying that you shouldn't love me."

Kay stood and walked up to him. He looked up at her; his face was still as stone. She raised her hand and smacked him hard across the face. He went with the blow, raising his hand to his cheek. When he looked back at her, he saw the tears spilling from her eyes. He was so disgusted with himself, that he could do that to her.

"That isn't for you to decide, Miles." She spat through gritted teeth. Then, she raised her hand again, and Edgeworth braced himself for another strike. When it didn't come, he looked and saw her hand hanging limply by her side. She dropped to her knees, clenching her hands into fists.

"You made me happy." She whispered. It was so small and meek that he almost missed it. "And I know you felt happy too."

Edgeworth didn't say anything. He just watched her fall apart in front of him. He wanted so much to go to her side and comfort her, like he had when she was a child. But he couldn't.

Kay looked up and he saw that her tears were no longer falling. She crawled up to him until she was just inches from his face. Her dark hair fell in gentle curls around her shoulders and its orange scent invaded his senses. Her green eyes sparkled with unshed tears, making his heart ache. She was only staring at him, saying nothing for a long time.

"Why are you denying our happiness?" she said finally, looking straight into his grey eyes.

Edgeworth imagined how happy they could be together. Walks in the sunset, dinner by candle light, holding each other close and whispering sweet nothings. It was like a dream. But dreams fade, reality takes over, and everything falls apart. That's why he had his cold armor of logic and rationale.

"There's nothing that I can be logical about." He blurted. It was a very weak excuse, but it was all he had.

"Love and happiness aren't things you can be logical or rational about." She pointed a finger in the middle of his forehead. "You can't try to solve everything with this." She took his hand and placed it on her heart. "Sometimes you have to let your heart take over."

Edgeworth could feel her rhythmic heartbeat, slow and steady beneath his hand. Kay moved her hand from his forehead to the side of his face.

"I don't know if I can." He whispered, almost pleading.

Kay looked into his eyes, and for once they were too young for him. His eyes always looked older than his face would suggest; the eyes of an old man. Now he seemed to be a child, asking for her banish the darkness of his nightmares.

"You only can, if you trust me enough to lay down your shield." Edgeworth felt the ice around his heart shatter. She challenged everything about him, his work, his philosophy, and his feelings. Everything about her was so different from him, but that made her so perfect. That made his armor fall

He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Kay hesitated, expecting him to pull away and lock up again. But he didn't. He moved his hand from her chest and entwined his fingers with hers. His other arm went around her waist and pulled her in. The kisses become more passionate, more sure. He wasn't going to deny anything, logic and rationale be damned.

Kay moved her arm around his neck, drinking in his kisses. She felt so perfect, like this was where she belonged. The lights came back on and the door opened on Edgeworth's floor. They stopped kissing and Kay looked at Edgeworth's suitcase, just sitting there in the hallway. Edgeworth simply pulled her chin so she was looking at him.

"I'm not running anymore." He said with a smile. Kay grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. With ease, he picked her up and carried her. The lonely knight had finally dropped his shield.

A/N: Yeah! My second completed story! I'd really like some feedback on this, so R&R!


End file.
